


Morning surprise

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Everything and More [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes Dean up with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean grumbled something out. Since Dean didn’t seem very interested in waking up, Sam moved downwards, pushing the covers of Dean. Quickly, he engulfed Dean’s cock and started sucking. Dean opened his eyes suddenly and gasped.

“Saaam… that’s one way to wake me up, I guess.” Sam giddily hummed around Dean’s cock , making him squirm and Sam was certain he heard a whimper.

Sam relished in the fact that all of Dean’s body heat seemed to have re-located into his throbbing cock. With a smile, Sam thought this was a really good start of the day.


	2. Dean doesn't like this kind of wet

Dean realized, after his morning orgasm, that he was lying in a bed that was too small for both him and his gigantic brother and was way too sticky and wet. His cock was slick and wet after Sam‘s mouth and he was lying on at least _two_ wet spots. Groaning, he pushed at Sam who had again tangled himself around Dean and then walked to the shower. As he was setting the temperature, Sam sneaked in behind him in the shower. Though there was no room for anything sexual really, Dean was happy to let Sam just wash him and then he returned the favor.


End file.
